


fact and fiction

by graphite_satellite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mutual Pining, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Pre-Canon, barely concealed flirtation, but it's pretty much just fluff, faust is super cute, hair petting, like ONE part is a little sad but that's it, slightly suggestive in the beginning, tender touches, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphite_satellite/pseuds/graphite_satellite
Summary: In which Asra comes home to the apprentice reading a VERY interesting book.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 31





	fact and fiction

_“The Magician, eyes alight with wily passion, wrapped his arms around the Apprentice and pulled her flush against him. She rested her hands on his toned chest, her delicate features growing hot with arousal. They were so close, barely a breath apart…_

_“Is this part of the lesson?” The Apprentice whispered, her voice nearly failing her._

_The Magician smirked. His eyes gleamed handsomely. “Isn’t everything?”_

_Before she could respond, he closed the distance between them, and their lips met with the ferocity of-”_

Gracie starts out of her trance as she hears someone climbing the stairs. Realizing how close she’s been holding the book to her face, she casts it aside just as Asra appears in the doorway.

Subtly clearing her throat, she says, “Master! Welcome back!”

Asra smiles radiantly as he heads toward their small, rickety table and sheds his traveling paraphernalia. Faust pokes her head out of his collar and flicks her tongue in greeting. “It’s so good to be back. Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” she says honestly. “It’s so quiet here when you’re gone. Did you miss me?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Kicking off his boots, he plops onto the bed so his head lands in her lap. Faust slithers out of his shirt to lay across the both of them, wiggly delightedly as Gracie scratches her chin.

Then her fingers find their way into Asra’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut as she gently combs through the fluffy white mop. As pretty as his hair is, it’s incredibly messy, and he has a bad habit of coming home with twigs, leaves, bugs, seed pods, small rocks, and all other manner of natural litter caught between his curls. She’s made it her job to pick out the loose debris, claiming that if Asra won’t do it himself, she’ll have to do it for him. He’s never complained.

“I suppose not,” she hums, pulling out several pine needles and, unsurprisingly, a small pinecone, “but it’s still nice to hear.”

He cracks his eyes open and smiles up at her with endless affection. “Then I’ll say it for your sake. I missed you so much, Gracie. Getting to see you has been the best part of my day.”

She laughs behind her hand to hide her blush. “Oh, sure.”

“It’s true,” he insists. “I’m always glad to come home to you. I wasn’t expecting you to be awake when I came up, though. Unless you usually stay up past midnight when I’m gone?”

Gracie blinks and looks at the clock. He’s right; it’s nearly two in the morning. “Oh, wow, is it that late already? I didn’t even notice.”

Asra’s lip quirks playfully. “What was so interesting it made you lose track of time?”

Her eyes flick to the book. “Uh, nothing in particular—”

He follows her gaze, his smirk widening. “Oh?” Before she can react, he grabs the book and brings it close to appraise the cover. “ _The Magician’s Magic Touch,_ huh?”

Gracie’s cheeks light up scarlet. Without thinking, she snatches it from him and hugs it to her chest. “It caught my eye when I was at the market earlier, I just thought it looked interesting, I had no idea it was a—” She cuts herself off, knowing she’s already said too much.

Asra sits up, carefully nudging Faust onto the bed as he does. Gracie keeps her gaze trained on her lap, but she knows he’s looking at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hmmm? You had no idea it was what?”

She holds out as long as she can, face and ears growing redder by the second. Asra just sits and waits. He knows the silence will get to her eventually.

And it does. Against her better judgement, she glances up at him. He lifts a brow, and she quickly looks away before squeaking, “A romance novel.”

He gasps outrageously. “Graciela! A _romance_ novel?”

“As if you have room to talk!” she blurts out. “I’ve seen you reading books that are way cornier _and_ _dirtier_ than this!”

Asra throws his head back in a laugh. His hair catches the light in a way that seems to illuminate the entire room. “I know, I know! I’m just teasing.” He gives her a warm smile, which only makes her heart pound harder. “You’re just so cute when you get flustered. I couldn’t help myself.”

“ _Asra_.”

He laughs again, and the genuine joy on his face makes it hard not to laugh with him.

“Did you come all the way back just to be mean to me?” she asks, her sorry excuse for a pout giving way to a giggle fit.

“No, of course not.” He flashes her a grin. “I also came back for the pumpkin bread.”

She snorts and pushes his shoulder. “Oh, whatever. At least Faust likes me. Right, Faust?”

Climbing up her offered arm, Faust wraps herself around Gracie’s shoulders and sticks her tongue out at Asra, which only makes him laugh more.

“I can’t believe it! Betrayed by my own familiar.” Pure adoration settles over his features. “I can’t blame her, though. You _are_ pretty amazing.”

Gracie smiles shyly. “No more amazing than you.”

Now it’s Asra’s turn to blush, stammering, “Ahhh… I would argue otherwise.”

“I know you would.” They share a fond look. A familiar ache thrums through Gracie’s chest, but before it can consume her, she says, “Enough about me! How was your trip?”

Asra falls back into her lap with a sigh. “Long. And lonely.”

“You say that every time!” She laughs, fingers weaving back through his hair. She’s already picked everything out, but he doesn’t need to know that. “I mean, where did you go? What kinds of things did you see?”

He shrugs. “Nothing of note, really.”

“Why, because I wasn’t there?”

His eyes sparkle. “Exactly. You catch on quick.”

“Well, it helps that I have a great teacher.” She pokes his burning cheek. “Seriously, though, can’t you tell me a little bit about your trip? You go traveling all the time, and I’ve barely left this neighborhood the past two years. Isn’t it a little bit unfair that I don’t get to hear about your adventures?”

Asra’s quiet for a moment, looking vaguely conflicted. His eyes dart toward the clock, and he makes a big show of yawning and stretching out. “Ahhh, would you look at the time… We should really get ready for bed, and in the morning—“

“Oh, no,” she says. “I’m not letting you off easy this time. We’re not going to bed until you tell me _something_. I’ll wait all night, if I have to.”

She crosses her arms and stares him down stubbornly. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, grasping at excuses that continue to evade him. Eventually, he sighs, his entire body deflating.

“Gracie,” he says, voice heavy with sadness, or maybe guilt, “you have no idea how _badly_ I want to tell you everything. I have so many stories, so many memories I want to share… But I don’t know how much it would take to trigger one of your headaches. You’re making incredible progress, and you’re getting stronger every day, but...” He looks up at her miserably. “I can’t risk hurting you. I just can’t. I know it’s unfair to you, and I’m so sorry, but I _can’t_.”

All at once, the tension falls out of Gracie’s shoulders. She hates seeing Asra like this, so powerless, so… defeated. She brings a hand down to cup his cheek as she frowns. He leans into the touch like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.

“The places you go… are they places we went together?” She has no proof to back it up, but she can’t imagine only knowing Asra these last two years. It feels like she’s known him her whole life, however long that’s been.

He looks away, not saying anything. She knows she won’t get an answer, and she doesn’t dare think any deeper on the matter for fear of getting a migraine. But that doesn’t make her any less curious. She wants to hear stories about the vast unknowable lands outside Vesuvia, the kinds of stories she wouldn’t be able to find in books.

“...You don’t have to tell me a true story,” she whispers, catching Asra by surprise. “It can be mostly made up as long as it’s based in truth. You can change as many details as you want, whatever you think might be dangerous for me to hear. I just want to hear a story about you. Please.”

She watches his heart fracture through his eyes. He still looks so uncertain, but he doesn’t say no, which means he’s gingerly weighing his options. As he chews on the skin of his lower lip, she tosses in, “If you tell me a story, I’ll read you a chapter of _The Magician’s Magic Touch_ out loud.”

He perks up at this, some light returning to his eyes. “A whole chapter?”

She smiles warmly, idly stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Maybe two, if it’s a really good story.”

His lips curl to match hers. “Such a generous offer… How could I pass up a deal like that?”

“I don’t think you can. Here, sit up real quick.” He does, watching curiously as Gracie gathers Faust up in her arms and lays down with her, snuggling up among the pillows and blankets. Once she’s settled, she gives him an encouraging nod. “Okay, I’m ready for my story.”

Asra’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter, any lingering traces of melancholy evaporating off him as he takes in the sight of them. “You two look so cozy. Mind if I join?”

Gracie scoots over a bit and lifts the blankets. “I’d be sad if you didn’t.”

He moves in close so Faust is sandwiched between them, something she seems more than happy with. One arm finds purchase under his head, and he drapes the other over Gracie’s waist. “Is this okay?”

His hand brushes against the small of her back, and she has to keep herself from shivering. “Yeah,” she says, hoping her blush isn’t too obvious. “It’s perfect.”

“Perfect,” he echoes. Gracie can’t help but notice just how close their faces are this way. It would be so easy to lean in just a little further. What’s keeping her, really? “Tell me if you get uncomfortable, and I’ll move.”

“Okay,” she breathes, shaking herself out of her fantasies. “Stop stalling and start storying.”

A chuckle rumbles in his chest. “Okay, okay. A mostly made up, but still slightly true story…” He purses his lips in thought, which doesn’t exactly help Gracie’s imagination, but he comes up with something soon enough. “Okay, I think I have one:

“On my way back home, I stumbled across a little cove tucked between two great cliffs. I’d never seen such a beautiful beach: vibrant honey-sculpted waves stained deeper teal than the proudest peacock, sparkling white sand that refracted sunlight like a million microscopic diamonds… It took my breath away. I had no choice but to stop and admire the scenery. I laid down in the sand and let the sunlight wash over me. It was so warm, Gracie. So warm and enveloping, almost as good as your hugs, but not quite. I breathed in the fresh sea air, basked in the gentle breeze, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep. It was one of the best naps I’ve ever had, and I’ve taken a lot of them.

“I woke up hours later to something cold crashing over my legs, and I realized the tide had started coming in while I napped. I found a spot higher up on the beach to sit and dry my clothes, but then I noticed my bag was missing. You’ll never guess where…”

Asra glances down, his voice trailing off. Light snores fill the silence. Gracie lays still before him, face half buried in the pillows. It seems the time has finally caught up with her. Faust twines around the both of them, her head hidden in Gracie’s sleep clothes. Asra smiles, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind Gracie’s ear. “I guess I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow,” he murmurs, pressing a feather-soft kiss to her forehead.

With a snap of his fingers, the room plunges into total darkness, and Asra falls asleep easy knowing he’s holding his entire world in his arms.


End file.
